


Amortentia

by remuslupins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry, Implied Remadora, M/M, Mainly Wolfstar, Mild Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslupins/pseuds/remuslupins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin loved Amortentia. So much so, that it was a very prominent part of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [tumblr post](http://fuckyeahwolfstar.tumblr.com/post/125817799045/wolfstar-headcanon-remus-making-amortentia-just) that got stuck in my head for like two weeks. I had to drabble it so I could live in peace.  
> I wrote it in the middle of the night, and it's my first real completed ficlet, so sorry if it's a bit rough

Remus Lupin _loved_ Amortentia.

He had always loved it; he loved it the second he first read the concept of it in a book, and he loved it when he finally got to experience it for himself in class. He never planned to use it as a love potion, of course, but there was something about being able to bottle the scent of what attracted you most that drew Remus to the potion. 

Remus' potion smelled of many things. It smelled of old books, chocolate, cigarette smoke, coffee, and motor oil. Now, most people don't immediately know what the scents in their potion mean, or _who_ they mean, but Remus had always known. Even before he knew what his Amortentia exactly was, he knew it smelled of Sirius Black. 

By the time he learned the potion, they were together. There was no reason for him to use the potion, unless he got particularly lonely one night over holiday, or wanted to sprinkle some over a letter to give it a special flair. However, over the years of his life, Amortentia grew to mean much more to him than just a bit of bottled attraction.

Remus graduated from Hogwarts, and soon he and Sirius had moved in together. They discovered that it was rather fun to sprinkle random things in the potion when the other wasn't looking, just to see how they would react when they noticed. Anything from jumpers to wands would smell of Amortentia in their house. Needless to say, anyone who visited their house was _very_ confused as to why their house smelled so alluring.

A few years passed, and then Remus finally had a reason to use his Amortentia. With Sirius gone, he no longer had that presence of cigarette smoke and coffee, so he created it for himself. On days where he could feel himself falling through the cracks, he would brew himself a batch of Amortentia and the shiny liquid attraction would keep him going for another few weeks.

Another few years go by, using the potion as a lifeline, and suddenly Sirius is back. Remus was hesitant. He wanted to let him back in, he _wanted_ it so badly, but it had been so _long_. So much had changed since they had been together, it might not work anymore. So they let it be for a while, deciding to let fate decide, and Remus was left once again to his bottles of Amortentia. 

Then he was gone, again. There was no getting him back, anymore. Remus realized, after that, that he had missed his chance. The boy who smelled of cigarettes and motor oil was _gone_ , and there was no way to get him back. All he had left was his potions, and even those were running low at this point. There wasn't much time to get potion ingredients during a war, much less ingredients for a potion that other people would view as useless. 

Then, things changed. The potion started changing, new smells arose. It became more feminine; the smells of flowers and bubble gum started to show up. It wasn't all strictly girly, though. It was also things like tea, and the gentle smell of peppermint. 

He didn't need the Amortentia for a while, again, surprisingly. The girl who smelled of flowers and tea liked him too. Although he was hesitant to let himself into her life, they both agreed after that the decision was worth all of the struggle. Remus was free from the Amortentia, this time, although he still used it for a bit of fun.

Then Remus was gone, his time in the world complete. He had been fueled by Amortentia and the scent of attraction. He ran purely on distractions and ingredients thrown into a cauldron. He lived through his nose more than his eyes, at times, and no one noticed in time to stop him.

All that's left of him now, is a small bundle of blue. A small child with fluorescent blue hair, grasping the edge of a blanket sprinkled in Amortentia.


End file.
